Blackout
by Abitofeverything79
Summary: There is a blackout in Annabeth's building, as she leaves to check it out she meets Percy who is just moving in down the hall. Will their relationship evolve? And will they stay together or end up alone? AU, No gods. Rated T because why not? (plus some possible bad lanuage and other scenes) Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! No characters, places, picture or whatever!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first story, any ideas, thoughts, constructive criticism or other reviews will be highly appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes, I have to admit I didn't read it through very thorougly.. So please enjoy, and I almost have chapter 2 ready and will post it as soon as I finish it and start chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Annabeth**

I was sitting by my laptop playing with an architect program trying to complete a building for class. The assignment was to create a buiding only using geometrical shapes. In other words it was quite easy and I had almost finished. Just as I saved the complete product the power went out in my apartment. I sighed, getting to my feet and turning on the flashlight on my phone. Walking towards the hallway to see if it was the entire building or just my apartment. As I opened my door it was clear that it wasn't just my place, but everything.

Turning around to go back inside I heard a _thud_ and someone curse. Curiosly I looked towards the sound of the noise and saw a young man around my age, maybe a year older, holding his foot and glaring at some boxes on the floor. He noticed the light from my phone and turned around. His glare turned into a smile as he saw me.

"You OK?" I asked nodding at his foot and the box.

"Yeah, the light went out just as I was moving in my things so I walked into the door and dropped the box on my foot." he said with a shrug. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face thinking about how funny that would have looked.

"So, you moving in?" I know not one of my best moments, considering he just told me he was moving in his stuff, but even with the little light from my phone I could tell that he was pretty good looking. Broad shoulders with chiseled face features and dark hair, it was hard to tell but it looked completely black. The only thing that was pretty clear in the little light we had was his sea green eyes that were very bright with the flashllight in his face. "Sorry" I added moving the light away so he wasn't blinded.

"Yeah, my friend said he had an extra bedroom I could have. I figured why not since I'm still studying and don't have time to work enough for the rent in my old apartment. It's not far from either my part-time job or school, so it's quite perfect actually." Interested I moved further into the hallway asking "What are you studying?"

"Marine biology" His smile getting bigger and his eyes shining with excitement, making it clear to me that he was very interested in the subject. Thinking about the placement of the apartment I guessed he worked at the aquarium not to far away, but didn't get to ask as he started speaking.

"What about you?" shaking out of my thoughts I answered without even thinking about it.

"I'm currently studying architecture, and I love it. When I'm done I'm hoping for a job in one of the big architecture firms here in the city. I've been thinking about getting a part-time job at one now, but my mom is fighting me saying it's important to focus on my studies and that I can always work later." I let out an exhasperated sigh thinking about my mom. She was smart and I loved her and everything, but sometimes she was a bit to demanding. Looking away I noticed the boxes still standing in the hall.

"You need any help with those boxes?" The guy looked around, clearly having forgotten about them.

"Yeah sure, would you mind lighting the way for me? I'm all out of battery and have no idea where Jason keeps his flashlight." Assuming Jason was his roommate I nodded and walked over to him. "I'm Annabeth Chase by the way" I said as I reached him. He looked back at me smiling and reaching out a hand, that I took, he said "Percy Jackson".

* * *

In the dim light I could see that the apartment had the same layout as mine; the entryway leading into a small living room with a even smaller kitchen to the left, and a hallway leadin off on the right with to bedrooms and a bathroom. We had carried the boxes to the room fathest away, which was now Percy's. Setting down the last box he straightened and looked at me with those shining sea-green eyes, "Thanks for helping me. My roommate was supposed to do it, but he suddenly had to work an extra shift."

"No problem, it's not like I had a whole lot to do with the power gone." He let out a low chuckle, "So, you want something to drink or anything?"

"Yeah, some water would be great right now. It's such hard work holding a flashlight and carrying a box." I said with clear sarcasm and a smile. Percy let out a clear laugh this time walking past me leading me into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed two water bottles and threw one to me while I jumped onto the kitchen counter. Leaning on the counter opposite me he said, "Oh well, after such hard work it is always important to hydrate." I laughed, thinking about how easy it was to talk to him, and taking a swif og my water. It didn't really feel like we had just met ten minutes ago.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" He wondered into the silence that had settled.

"Don't know, usually doesn't take more than fifteen/thrity minutes. As long as it doesn't last long enough to make the food in my fridge go bad it doesn't really matter to much to me though. I don't want to deal with an upset roommate if her food gets bad." I mused thinking about Thalia's insane food obsession. Honestly, that girl ate way to much, but she was still really skinny. I had no idea how she did it, and everytime I asked she would just smirk and say something about her body having insane food powers. Percy laughed and put down his water bottle just as the lights turned back on.

"Well seems we have light." I jumped of the counter and turned to walk back to my apartment to make sure everything was okay with my assignment and it hadn't been messed up by the blackout.

"Thanks again for the help, if you need anything you know where I live." I turned around to smile at him again and get one last look of those gorgeous sea-green eyes, "Sure, same to you. Nice meeting you, guess I'll see you around" I had opened the door now, and was about to walk the short distance to my apartment when I heard him speak again, "Uhm.. Annabeth? Would you like to have coffee with me somtime? As thanks for helping me out and everything." He rushed out the last part clearly trying to add an excuse to get me to say yes, and making me smile.

"Sure, how about tomorrow? Around two? It's a saturday so I don't have classes." This time his smile was almost blinding, "Yeah, great, I'll just knock on your door then." I nodded, still smiling, I opened my door and closed it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't really read through this either as it is rather late where I'm at, so please don't kill me for any mistakes. I don't know how good any of these chapters are as i have never written anything outside school before. Please leave reviews as I don't know what I'm doing and it would help to know I'm not totally making a fool of myself. I also appriciate thoughts and ideas as i'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story. If I use any ideas I will credit people. Also just realised that characters might be slightly OOC because I didn't invent them and it's kind of hard to get them right because of it. I'll just shut up and let you guys read now, thanks & enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Percy**

I kept thinking about her startling, intimidating yet beautiful grey eyes. After she had closed her door I had mentally petted myself on the shoulder for being brave enough to ask her out on coffee only having met her once. The rest of the evening I spent unpacking my boxes, and I had just finished as Jason came home.

"Percy? You here?" I heard him call from the hallway.

"Yeah, just finished putting away my stuff." Jason stuck his head through my bedroom door. He was tall and had blonde hair, with startling blue eyes. He was also well trained and he was one of those guys who liked keeping everything in order, but he wasn't a total maniac about it.

"Oh great, sorry I couldn't help you."

"Nah, it's fine. Got some help from one of our neighbours. Which really helped considering there was a blackout in the middle of it."

"Really? Who did you get help from? I didn't even know we had such helpful neighbours." Jason said with a slight frown.

"Her name was Annabeth she lives across the hall, two doors down." A flash of recognintion came across Jasons face, "I see, that's my sister's roommate. I had totally forgotten we lived in the same building considering she spends most of her time at her boyfriends." By the time he was done with the sentence he looked more annoyed, as if he didn't like his sister being with her boyfriend. Which Percy could understand. He probably wouldn't have liked it if it had been his sister. Jason seemed to recover as he contnued, "Annabeth is really nice though. I've known her since high school which was around the time she became best friends with my sister."

"Yeah, we talked for a bit while the power was out and we're having coffee tomorrow." Jason simply nodded before turning to leave, "Well, good luck with that. I'm taking a shower and going to bed, you just do whatever and tell me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, makes rent cheaper for me as well!" Jason yelled from the bathroom.

I decided to follow Jasons lead an go to bed, just as I was falling asleep Annabeth's grey eyes flashed across my mind again making me smile slightly to my pillow.

* * *

I groaned as the light hit my eyes the next morning, making me regret not having bothered to close the curtains before going to bed. Turning around to get away from the demon that was the sun, I took a peek at my alarm clock at the bedside table. It read one-thirty. Groaning again and closed my eyes thinking I could stay in bed longer since it was the weekend. Then last night came back to me. _Shit!_ I was supposed to meet Annabeth in thirty minutes. Jumping out of bed I hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Running back out I saw Jason come out of his room ready to leave, "I'm leaving Percy, I'm meeting Piper for lunch and spending the afternoon with her so I'll see you tonight." Looking desperatly through his clothes for something to wear he yelled a quick "have fun, see you" at Jason.

At around five to two I was ready after having pulled on a loose pair of dark blue jeans, a green shirt and some black converses. Taking one last look in the mirror I grabbed my phone and keys walking to the door. Hesitating only a moment befor knocking on Annabeth's door, I waited for her to open. The door flew open and a girl with short spiky black hair and startling blue eyes like Jason stood there.

"Hi, you must be Percy, I'm Thalia, Annabeeth's roommate." She said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Jason's sister?" I answered shaking her hand. Thalia opened the door more gesturing for me to come in.

"Yup, so you're the one who moved in with my brother." She didn't say it as a question, more like a statement so I figured I didn't have to answer. Instead I looked around to see Annabeth coming towards us, she smiled and said, "Hi Percy, Thalia scare you shitless yet?"

"Nope, I was just getting to it but you interrupted meaning I'll have to do it later. Unless Percy wants you standing there watching as he wets himself in terror." Not entirely sure if she was kidding or not I looked at Annabeth for an answer. She shrugged and apperently decided this was a good time to leave as she looked at Thalia and said, "As fun as that sounds, I don't feel like waiting for him to change so you'll have to do it later." looking at me she continued, "Come on". Taking my cue, I followed her out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Before closing her door I heard Thalia say "Don't stay out to late and use protection kids!" Emberrassed I looked at the floor, "She's something, huh?"

"Yeah, Thalia likes to say what she thinks. Just ignore her, it's usually easier." Sneaking a glance at Annabeth I saw her cheeks were tainted a light pink.

"So, anywhere in particular you want to go? I don't know any good places around here just yet."

"Yeah, there's this nice little coffee shop a block away that has the best coffee and bagels." Reaching the ground floor we walked out into the cold october air. "Lead the way" I said holding the door open for her. She didn't even hesitate when she turned right and walked with an air that made it clear that she knew excactly where she was going.

Hurrying to catch up to her I took sneaked a quick glance at her face and features studying what had been hard to see in the dim light. She had gorgeous blonde curly hair that probably reached the middle of her back, but was tied up in a high ponytail. She was taller than average, maybe 5,8 and her facial features were soft but determined, which made me think that she could look very scary if she ever got angry. Looking further down I noticed she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a simple grey top that matched her eyes. The outfit was completed with a pair of grey converse. Just as I had finished my analysis Annabeth stopped opening a door to what looked like a cozy coffee shop.

Walking in he asked what she wanted and told her to find a table while I ordered for them. Returning to the table Annabeth sat at after reciving their order, I noticed that she was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked as I sat her order down in front of her.

"The girl behind the counter kept staring at you, she still is actually." Not having noticed this I turned around to see her throw a quick glance to our table and smile when she saw me looking.

"Oh, well I didn't really notice it until you told me. I hope she doesn't make a fool of her self by coming over or anything." Annabeth laughed slightly at this.

"You don't notice everything that goes on around you, do you?"

"Nah, It's to much of a bother to pay attention to everything it's easier to just do one thing at a time." This got me a slight smile, which I quickly returned.

"So, have you finished packing out?"

"Yeah, it didn't really take long. I didn't bother taking a lot of stuff when I moved out from my mom, so it was mostly clothes in those boxes."

"Which means your poor mother is stuck with the rest of your crap for ever?"

"Hey! Don't call my stuff crap, it's all very valuable you know!" I said this with a pretend hurt in my voice and a shoced expression just to emphasize that I didn't really mean it. Clearly Annabeth wasn't as oblibivious as I was because she got the message quite quickly. With a playful voice she replied, "Well, I'm sorry for offending your stuff. But what about your poor mother having to keep it? Couldn't she use the space for other things?"

"Yeah, I suppose she could, but I have a feeling my room has kind of turned into a storage room anyways after she and her husband got their son a few years ago."

"So you have a brother?" She asked curiosity clear in her voice. A grin spread across my face thinking about my younger sibling.

"Yes, his name is Tyson. I think he is turning ten next year. He's a big teddybear and a lot stronger than you would think. What about you, any siblings?"

"I have an older brother on my mother's side and two younger twin brothers on my father's side, but no whole siblings. I haven't seen my younger brothers in ages as my father's wife doesn't really like me too much. Luckily I get to meet Malcom every now and then as he lives in the city."

"That must suck. Not seeing your younger brothers I mean. I was raised as an only child until I was about eleven. Then my mom met an english teacher called Paul and remarried. They had Tyson when I was fourteen. I didn't mind, Paul was really cool and I love Tyson." We kept talking, joking and laughing until Annabeth's phone made a loud sound indicating she had a text.

"Well, I have to go back. Thalia is forcing me to make dinner since I ditched her today." Dinner? Already? We hadn't been here long enough for it to be time for dinner. Annabeth was looking at med and seemed to read my thoughts.

"It's five-thirty, we've been her all afternoon." I couldn't really understand this, I must have made a face because Annabeth started laughing.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you can keep thinking about it on the way back." This time my face must have looked hysterical as Annabeth started having a serious laughing fit.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked when she managed to collect herself enough to reply.

"Yeah, you seriously love the water and you're kind of slow so I figured your head was filled with seaweed or something. Besides your eyes remind me of the ocean."

"Fine, then I'm going to come up with a name for you." We left the coffee shop, while I was trying hard to come up with a nickname for Annabeth. She kept looking at me seeing if I had made any progress. At one point she stopped med pointing out something about the facade of a building across the street. As she kept talking about this and that, using lots of really complicated words, it hit me. I stopped her midsentence, which seemed to irritate her.

"Fine, Wisegirl, I get it! It's a great building, didn't you have to go home?"

"Wisegirl? That's what you came up with?"

"Yes, you know all these weird words and you seem to know a lot about everything, so I'm going to call you Wisegirl." Annabeth smiled a little at my explanation, but didn't comment it. I figured what the hell and added one more thing with a smirk, "Also your grey eyes seem like they know everything and they are really pretty when you get excited about something like architecture." Annabeth blushed at my comment and turned around.

By the time we managed to get back to our building another hour had passed, which was impressive since the coffee shop was only a block away. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was leaving me for the day. Stopping outside her apartment she turned to me, "I had fun Seaweed brain. We should do this again." I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face, "Yeah, but how about we change it to dinner instead? Tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Pick me up at seven?"

"I'll be here knocking down your door. Just please try to keep Thalia away if she really is going to attack me or something."

"You scared?"

"No, I just don't feel like getting attacked before going on a date." Annabeth laughed and as she started turning away I gathered my courage again, quickly grabbing her arm I gave har a kiss on the cheek before turning to walk to my apartment hoping she didn't see the blush across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Annabeth**

It's been a week since my dinner with Percy. We have had coffee almost every day this week and I have to admit that I really like spending time with him. Thalia had her don't-you-dare-mess-with-my-roommate/bestfriend talk. It was hilarious. I had been hiding in my room to listen, and couldn't resist cracking the door open to watch Percy's reaction. He har tried to play it off by acting cool and making the occasional comment, but it was clear that he took her threats seriously. Biting my cheek to contain my laughter I had walked up to him and asked if he was ready to go. Percy had looked at me with such relief that I couldn't hold the laughter anymore. I spent the rest of our time together that day mocking him, until he gave me the worlds cutest puppy-dog-eyes and asked me to stop.

Right now I'm currently working my ass of trying to finish a model of a building for class. It doesn's need to be finished for another month, but I like finishing things quickly. As I'm trying to glue on a pole to hold the roof my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, get your butt down to the coffe shop. We're having a girls day!" the unaturally happy voice of Thalia says.

"Uh.. You ok Thals? You're acting weird.."

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now get down here before we have to come up there and drag you out. Whatever you are doing can wait."

"We?" I ask, slightly scared of who else is with her.

"Yeah, me, Piper, Juniper and Silena." Oh, that explains why she sounds creepily happy. Silena must have forced her to call without sounding like she couldn't care less. Even Thalia can be slightly scared of her, not that Silena is a good fighter or scary looking or anything, but she has this scary way of threatening Thalia with clothes and make-up until she wins. So to avoid wearing anything pink or frilly Thalia pretends being slightly happier than usual when she's around. It's really scary.

"I'm sorry Thalia, but I have to finish this model."

"No you don't. It's probably not due for another two months or something, I know you Annabeth. Get down here before I come up there and drag you out by your hair. If I have to go through girls day with Silena, then you do too!" I think for a second about wheter or not I can get out of this in any way, and I'm slightly emberrased to admit that I can't think of _anything_. I sigh knowing that Thalia has won.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten." Hanging up the phone I grab my converse and a grey jacket that matches my eyes before walking out the door.

* * *

Thalia looks ready to murder Silena by the time we sit down for lunch. After meeting at the coffee shop Silena dragged us to the mall, which turned out to be torture as she tried to get me to buy a LOT of pink stuff. I don't mind the color, but I see no reason to make my entire closet consist of the different shades of pink. Piper looked to be having about as much fun as me. We're not that different. Piper and I have similar tastes in clothes so we tend to help eachother out whenever Silena goes on a rampage.

Piper is really pretty like Silena, they are half-sisters, but she tries to play doen her beauty as much as possible. That is why Piper has choppy brown hair that she cuts herself, while Silena's is well taken care of and reaches the middle of her back. And while Silena wears enough make-up to make her really pretty but not so much that you can see the layers, Piper barely wears anything if she bothers to put it on. Even though it's cold Silena is wearing a skirt with tights and a matching top, making her look ready for a photoshoot. Piper is wearing simple jeans and a thick jacket that she seems to love. Thalia interupt my analysis of the two sisters by throwing her chips at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just seemed to zone out like you do when analysing something so figured I should bring yo back to the torturous reality that is shopping."

"Why, thank you very much" I say in a fake voice while glaring slightly at Thalia.

Before Thalia can retort Juniper comes running over from buying her vegan food. Juniper is short with pale skin and brown hair. Her slight frame makes me think of elves or something. She is highly energetic and has a hard time sitting still for too long. I have ADHD but not even I am that restless. Juniper always wears clothes that make me think of nature, like today she is wearing a flowery shirt with green pants making her look like a flower herself.

"Hey, sorry, there was a line." She says in a perky voice sliding into the seat next to me.

"Why are you always so persistant on eating vegan food? Not that I mind or anything, but it seems like a lot of extra effort just to get something to eat." Thalia says to Juniper.

"Well, I see no reason for killing poor animals for food and I don't approve all the weird things they put in food now a days, so vegan is the safer option. You should try it you know. Besides I'm studying to be an enviromentalist so I know all about what they put in different things."

I look at my food thinking about what she said. I wonder how much weird stuff there is in my sandwich.

"Well, I don't feel like all the extra trouble but I'll keep it in mind." Thalia says in a tone that clearly means that she wont bother thinking about it again. Silena interupts before Juniper and Thalia can start a huge discussion on the matter, which – believe me – will not end well for anyone sitting around them,

"So girls, anything interesting happen in your lives recently? We haven't hung out like this in ages so it's time to catch up."

"There's not much new. I've got a model of a building that I nee to finish but was forced to come here in stead." At this point I glare at Thalia who shruggs, " And we got a new neighbour." I finish.

"Yeah, Percy is nice, isn't he Annie?" Thalia says with a smirk. I glare at her nickname for me.

"Percy? Isn't he Jason's friend?" Piper asks. Thalia nods in Piper's direction still keeping her smirk in place. Silena catches Thalia's question to me and before I can change the subject she is staring at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Percy, huh? Sounds like you've gotten to know him Annabeth."

"Well, there was a blackout when he moved in and I helped him light the way so he wouldn't hurt himself again – he walked into a door and dropped a box on his foot. It was no big deal." I say trying to end the conversation.

Silena wouldn't let the subject be dropped. I swear that girl cares too much about subjects like this. "He thank you in any way? He can't just have let you help him with all that and let you leave without a proper thank you."

"He said thanks if that's what you mean. And we wen't out to coffee the next day." I don't tell her about the dinner in fear that she will think we are dating or anything. I mean I like spending time with Percy, but we have only known eachother for a week. I want to shift the attention away from me so I focus on Juniper.

"So what have you been up too lately Juniper?"

Our conversation continues away from me, luckily. As we're about to leave I hear a laugh behind me that sounds oddly familiar. Turning around I see Drew. We go to the same school and eventhough I thought I was done with high school drama, Drew doesn't seem to have gotten the point. She still acts like a snobby popular kid with, and because we have some classes together she has realised that I actually like to study. This has made me one of her targets. I don't really care, I can take care of myself so if she wants to bitch about me then go ahead. Drew turns her head and catches mye eye. She smiles and drags her boy-toy of the month towards us. I sigh knowing whats coming.

"Hey Annabeth, weird to see you out of school. Didn't think you ever left it. And, oh, wow, you're not alone! You have friends?" She says in mock surprise.

"Hi Drew. I see you have your boy-toy with you, who is it this month? Or have you switched to weekly changes?" I throw back at her. I know it's stupid to bite and say anything in return, but I just can't help myself. Drew is so annoying, and she doesn't seem to understand normal, only bitch-language.

"Oh, the kitten shows her claws. Who I'm dating doesn't concern you Chase, but I must say that in comparison to your weird little group of friends my boyfriend beats all of them put together." Wow, that was a childish retort. _All of them out together_. What is this? Elementary school? I'm about to retort when Thalia steps forward,

"Drew was it? Well at least Annabeth can keep her friends and doesn't need to change them every now and then because they get tired of her, which I am guessing that you have to. I mean, I don't know you, but I can smell a bitch with problems from far away, and it is _reeking_ right here." Thalia crosses her arms and gives Drew her best glare. Drew shrinks back in obvious defeat with a slightly scared expression.

"Whatever, goth-queen, no need to freak even though you're all black and depressing while some of us have a life. See you later Annabeth" With that she turns on her heel dragging her date and practicly runs away from us. The scared look on Drew's face had made me want to laugh and now I let it out. Thalia turns to us with a grin,

"Well that was fun! I really needed that after all that shopping!" I laugh harder and the others join in, even Silena who loves shopping. Well turns out it wasn't a completely wasted day after all since I got to see Drew fleeing with her tail between her legs. As we make our way home I can't help but let my mind wander to Percy and wonder what he did today. We have been seing eachother a lot lately, almost every day actually, and it's kind of weird not being with him today. But whatever I'll see him later and it's not like today wasn't fun. I think I needed a day with some girl friends. When I get home I go to my dresser to put on som slacks so I can work on my model, and when I turn around my eyes catches something and I let out a loud scream.

* * *

I got the idea for this story because we had a blackout in our area for about an hour, and as I was writing this chapter & chapter 4 (which is half done so expect it soon) it happened again. -.- It's okay because I'm using a laptop so I don't need constant power but the lack of internett is annoying. It's like this story wants me to sit alone in the dark and write. Don't really know why I added this just thought it was kind of funny considering the start and everything..

I'm sorry that there's not much happening, but I'm having some issues deciding what the "climax" should be, so I'm kind of writing what comes to me until I get a good idea. I would also like to apologize for the crappy chapter and horrible retorts, I'm not good at talking bitch. :S Pretty sure there will be some drama/action in the next chapter.

Anyways, I hoped you liked it and please leave a review or something. I'll be happy with anything! :D

BTW are these chapters long enough? This is all new to me, and I'd like to know if they are enough.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Percy**

I hear a scream coming from one of the other apartments. Even though I haven't really lived here long, this didn't seem like the kind of building where screams a were normal occurrence. I walk over to the door and look out into the hallway to see if there is anyone there. I see no one. As I am turning around to go back into my apartment there is another scream. This time it is clear where the scream is coming from. Annabeth's apartment. I have to admit hearing a sceam like that from her apartment worried me. So I did the reasonable thing. I ran over and pulled at the door, which – lucky for me – was open.

"Annabeth? You ok?" my words are drowned out by another scream, this one is louder but that's probably just because I am closer. I can't see her from the door so I figure she has to be in her room or the bathroom. Decideing the bedroom is the more likely of the two I bolt for it grabbing the first thing I touche as a weapon – an umbrella leaning against the wall.

Thinking Annabeth was in some kind of danger I figure she wouldn't care if I ran in to see something I shouldn't – like her in the middle of changing. Opening the door I expect some kind of threat to jump out at me, but instead I see Annabeth pressed up against the wall sitting on the dresser. She is staring at the flloor. Following her gaze I – again – excpect to see something dangerous, like a man with a gun. Again I am the one to be surprised. Sitting on the floor is a little black spot the size of the tip of my pinky finger.

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

"KILL IT!" Was all she screamed still not moving from her spot on the dresser.

"What? The little black spot? Why are you scared of a spot on the floor?" I ask while making my way over to the spot. Annabeth don't answer she seems paralyzed from fear at this point.

Setting down the umbrella I look closer at the spot. I realize that it wasn't a spot after all, but a spider. It doesn't do anything, it seems to be frozen in place like Annabeth. Probably confused by what all the screaming was about. I feel kind of bad for the little guy but figure that Annabeth will stay where she is until something is done about the spider, so I step on it. I grab some paper from the bathroom and remove the remains of the little thing.

When I come back I am tackled by a powerfull force and for a second I am worried that I will fall. My brain seemed to still be slightly alert so it jumped to the conclusion that this was the threat Annabeth had been screaming about. Looking down, ready to attack my attacker, I was surprised to see blond curls. Annabeth had jumped me and burried her head in my blue t-shirt.

"It's okay, it was just a spider. It won't kill you, you know." Annabeth didn't really seem to believe that.

"It was HUGE Percy! And how do you know it wouldn't have killed me? It could have been poisonus and all it would have needed to do was take one bite of me to inject the poison in me!" She shuddered visibly as she said this, but stayed where she was. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her to try comforting her.

After a while Annabeth stiffens and for a moment I wonder if she has spotted another spider. She lifts her head and looks me in the eyes. I forget for a moment that I am still holding her in when I look into her shiny grey eyes. I start leaning in slowly without realising it, and, if Annabeth hadn't choosen that moment to speak I probably wouldn't have noticed until I was an inch from her face, but she does and I break out of my reverie.

"Uhm.. you can release me now seaweed brain."

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry." I blush slightly and blurt the first thing that comes to my mind, "so, you're scared of spiders?"

Annabeth stiffens slightly at the mention of the creatures, but nods her head. "Yeah, but don't you _dare_ tell anyone." She says in a dangerous tone while pointing a finger at my chest.

I can't help but smirk, "Wouldn't dream of it. So the clever Annabeth Chase is scared of something as tiny and dangerous as a spider. Well that's good to know." She glares at me and make her way over to the dresser where she had dropped the clothes she had been taking out of it in her haste to get away.

"Percy, you better not do anything involving those monsters to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say, the smirk still in place.

Annabeth turns around to fae me again. This time she has a slight smile on her face and a scary glint in her eyes. "If you do, I swear I will tell Thalia and she will beat the crap out of you. Well, after I have of course."

I wipe my smirk of my face, and scan hers to see if she is kidding. But she is either a very good actress or she is deadly serious. I raise my hands in defeat. "Fine, I won't do anything. Please don't kill me. And do not send your scary roommate after me."

Annabeth smiles for real this time knowing that she has won. I mentally mark that she likes to win things. Hmm.. That's weird. I didn't realise that I had been mentally marking things about Annabeth. It sounds kind of creepy now that I think about it. Oh well, it's not like I plan to do anything about it. I must have har a weird look on my face because Annabeth asks "What are you thinking about?" I realise that she has moved as well and is standing right in front of me again.

Caught by surprise I say excactly what I was thinking, "you are competetive. You like to win things."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, uhm.. nothing. I just noticed it." Way to go me! What a great way to cover up the fact that you notice details about her. "I should probably get going. You still have that model to work on, right?" I say nodding towards the building-in-progress at her desk.

"Yup, see you later? And uh.. Thank you for saving me." I grin, turning around and heading for the door. "Sure, all you have to do is yell if there are anymore scary spiders out to get you. Though you should probably not scream and just send a message instead. The neighbours could think you're being killed in here."

"Like you did, when you came running into my room with an umbrella? Without knocking might I add." Her tone makes it clear that she I joking but I can't help feeling slightly nervous. I rub my neck in anervous gesture, "Yeah, sorry about that. But an umbrella isn't to bad a weapon now is it?" Annabeth just shakes her head as I cross the hall and enter my apartment.

* * *

It's been a few days since I saved Annabeth from the oh-so-deadly spider, and we haven't seen each other since. I'm guessing she is busy with schoolwork and work just like me.

It's late as I make my way home from my part-time job at the aquarium. There's still a few blocks left to my apartment when I hear a familiar scream. Before I can register where I have heard the scream before I am running towards the sound.

Running around a corner I see an alley across the street. A blond woman is fighting against a man that has his hand clamped across her mouth and is trying to drag her backwards into the shadows. The woman straightens slightly and I realise why the scream was familiar. It's because I've heard it before, and it was only a few days ago. The woman is Annabeth, and she is being attacked.

* * *

**This was actually kind of fun to write, and it went really quickly. Espescially the end. I tried for a slight cliffhanger, but I'm not sure it worked out to well. I seem to be on some kind of writing kick or something because I have already finished the next chapter and started the one after that again. I'm really sorry about the last chapter, it sucked, and the ending here is me trying to make up for it. (In my weird not-so-good-writing way)**

**Sorry for any errors or weird words/sentences.**

**Please leave a review with anything you want to say, I will take it all! (Seriously I need more of them or I might not post the next chapter)**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to the people adding to favorites/****followin****g this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Annabeth**

I was on my way home from work when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I let out a shrill scream in surprise before a huge hand clamps down over my mouth. I trash around trying to free myself from the man, but he is a lot stronger than me and I realise that I wont be able to free myself that way. Instead I relax my body making the man believe that I have given up and will come with him in peace. I strain my senses to notice any weaknesses in the man, and I hear running footsteps. Guessing that the footsteps belong to the mans companion I make my brain strain even more trying to look for a way out.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he says, "there's a good girl. Just relax, and I won't hurt you. If you don't fight me we won't have a problem."

I try not to react to his words but my body betrays me and a shiver of feaar runs down my spine. At this moment I feel the man relaxing his muscles a little which gives me more room to move around. Sezing the opportunity I throw out my foot and feel it connect with his shin. He yelps in surprise and his grip loosens just enough for me to twist free. Remembering the running footsteps from earlier I decide to take down this man quickly so that I can fight his companion and – hopefully – get away from here before my adrenaline turns into fear and freezes me in place.

Even though the man is still surprised that I managed to get free he appears to be recovering quickly. I place a powerful kick in his stomach making him stumble backwards despite his size. Following up my kick I hit him hard on the side of the head hoping to knock him out. Sadly, it doesn't work and it seems to make him snap out of his shock.

The man steadies and heads for me, but I am to quick, I slip under his outstretched armes and turn to the side making him barell past me like a bull. Before he has time to stop and regain his balance I kick him in the back and he falls forward flat on his face. I think I hear a crack and when he turns around to get up his face is bloody and I realise that the impact must have broken his nose. Since the man is already down I walk over to him and hit him in a spot that I know will knock him out.

His form slumps against the ground, and I straighten up. As I do I hear footsteps coming into the alley. I brace myself for an attack from the mans companion, but nothing happens. Instead the shape stops and stares at the scene before him. I see that it is a man because of the tall frame and his broad shoulders. Looking at him I realise that the shape of the man seems somewhat familiar. Just when I am about to speak or run, the mystery man speaks.

"Damn Annabeth. That was insane!" I recognize the voice, but because of my high level of adrenaline my brain doesn't conect the shape and dots together before the man takes a step forward into some light coming from a light on the wall.

Mystery man instantly transforms into Percy and I can't help but sigh in relief.

"I heard a scream and came to see what it was, and when I saw it was you I came running but I didn't get here quick enough apparently. Where on earth did you learn that?" Percy stares at me with such shock and disbelief that I can't help but laugh. My laugh is slightly nervous and hysterical now that I am no longer high on adrenaline. I try to answer but my voice is shaking and so is the rest of my body. Percy realises and hurries over to me, wraping an arm around my waist to help steady me.

"Let's get out of here in case he wakes up." Is all he says as he stards leading me away from the man on the ground. I don't know I'm reacting this way. I have been training just in case something like this ever happened, and I believed that it would be okay if it did, that _I_ would be okay. And I am, but it still shakes me up. We're back in Percy's apartment before I register anything other than the shivers running through me.

Percy hands me a cup of something hot, I don't know what it is and it doesn'r really matter. My hands are so cold that the cup almost burns my hand, but I welcome it. Percy sits down next to me on the couch and I don't know how long we sit like this. At some point I notice that Jason isn't here, he is probably with Piper, and I am glad that he doesn't see me like this. I don't know him very well, and see no reason for him to see me in shock like this. It is not until Percy moves to put down hi empty cup of whatever hot substance I have in my hands that I realise time has passed. Trying to break out of my reverie I carefully lift my cup to my mouth and take a sip. The once hot chocolate is almost cold, but I realise that I am thirsty and drain the cup quickly. When I set it down I see Percy watching me. He doesn't say anything waiting for me to break the silence.

"Thank you for taking me here." I manage to croak out and suddenly think about the fact that Percy saw me freeze up and panick for the second time since I've known him. Considering that it has only been about two weeks, that is saying a lot. This thought seems to snap me out of my shock and I start relaxing my shoulders from the stiff position they were in.

"No problem, but it was really impressing that you managed taking down that man alone." I glare at him for a second.

"So because I'm a girl and smaller than a man it's impressive that I can take down someone attacking me?"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I meant that uhm.. you looked seriously badass when you were fighting him. I was going to help you, but you didn't need it."

"Well, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not just some little girl that people can push around." I say in a lighter town. For some reason my stomach jumped a little when he said I looked badass. It must be the nerves from the attack.

"I saw that. I will never get on your bad side, that's for sure." Percy says and it's clear that he is joking with me trying to lift my spirits. My stomach jumps again and I can't help the smile on my face.

"Oh, you better not. It would be really bad for you. Just imagine, you would've had your butt handed to you by a girl" Percy laughs, and the rest of the fear from the attack vanishes. We keep joking for a while until he suggests watching a movie.

"I don't mind, it's not like I have early classes tomorrow anyways. But no action movies, I don't feel like watching a bunch of people fight like now."

"Fine, but we're not watching some chick flick either."

"Deal" I say with a smile. Percy gets up to find and start some comedy movie. Then he turns to go into the kitchen to get som popcorn, but trips on something on the floor. He falls face first to the floor, and I burst out laughing. He struggles to get up and he looks so funny that I start crying from laughing to much. By the time he is standing upright again I am clutching my stomach trying to catch a breath through my fits of laughter. I roll forward slightly as I replay the fall in my head and my laugh gets worse again. Unfortunatley I overbalance and topple of the couch. Landing on my back doing some sort of flip from the couch trying to save myself. When I look up I see Percy doubled over with laughter, and I can't help but do the same. That fall must have looked ridiculous. It takes several minutes before I manage to take in enough air to try and get up. Percy comes over and helps me up, taking my hand and pulling hard. I fly into the air and land on my feet right in front of him throwing out my hand to steady myself. It lands on his chest, and I can feel the hard muscles underneath his shirt. I look from my hand and up to his face, he is looking at me. We stare into each others eyes, and I feel the little flip in my stomach from before.

"Thanks" I say taking a step back trying to hide a slight blush in my cheeks.

"No problem. I-I'll go get tha popcorn" I nod and he hurries of to the kitchen.

When he comes back we sit together on the couch watching the movie. Before I know it my thoughts are getting fuzy and I realise that I'm falling asleep.

_Dammit Annabeth, get up now and go to your own apartment_. I try to follow my head, but it's to late. I fall asleep leaning against something warm next to me.

* * *

**I don't even know what happened with this chapter and I'm kind of worried that everything happened a bit fast but at the same time I kind of like it. This is the third chapter I've written on one day. And this story is the longest I have ever written anything, at least in english. So I'm kind of proud of myself.**

**Are there any specific characters / relationships / events that you would like to see in this story? If there is please tell me!**

**Please leave a review, it would make me very happy!**

**Thanks for reading! And the awesome reviews I have gotten! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Percy**

I feel the sun on me as I am waking up, and it takes a few seconds before I realise that I am not lying in my bed but on a couch. There is something heavy against my side and I wonder what it is, but I don't want to open my eyes to the day. It's just so comfortable lying here. I shift a little thinking that if I don't open my eyes the day hasn't started and I can go back to sleep. But as I shift I feel something else move that is not me, it is the heavy thing lying on me. Curiosity wins and I open my eyes to see something that looks suspiciously like blond hair.

I think back to last night and remember that Annabeth and I were watching a movie. We must have fallen asleep on the couch. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, like the trouble from last night never happened. I feel a twinge in my gut as I think about the man who attacked Annabeth. I was worried about her when I first saw her, but as she was fighting back I felt more awed than anything. That girl has some serious fighting skills. If she could take down a huge man like that I'm scared about what she could do to me.

Gently I try to slide out from underneath her, just as I manage it I hear sounds from the kitchen. I walk as quietly as possible towards the sounds in fear of waking Annabeth. Jason is standing by the fridge pulling out ingredients for his breakfast.

"Hey, you came home late." I say as I remember that he hadn't been here when Annabeth and I had been watching the movie. Jason jumps and turns around quickly almost dropping what he is holding.

"Damn, you scared me! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I let out a chuckle at his outburst.

"So where were you?

"With some friends, we were watching some movies and before I knew it it was really late. What happened here last night? You looked quite comfy on the couch over there." Jason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I had to fight a blush creeping on to my cheeks. To cover it up I rolled my eyes and turned to the fridge intending to find some breakfast.

"Nothing happened we were watching a movie and fell asleep." to prove my point I shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. I don't wan't to tell Jason about Annabeth being attacked so I skip that part. When he looks at me as if asking "What brought the sudden movie date?" I avoid his eyes and pull out some juice to pour myself a glass.

"Making enough breakfast for me or do I have to make extra?" I ask him setting the juice carton back in the fridge.

"Barely made enough for myself as I have to go now. See you later and please don't do something creepy with my sisters roommate." I was pulling out some pieces of bread and when Jason turned around I threw a piece at the back of his head. Jason laughs as he makes his way through the living room where Annabeth is still sleeping.

I am almost done making breakfast when I hear a sound behind me. Turning to see the intruder I hold up my spatula, "French toast?" I ask her. She looks a little surprised that I notice her so quickly but nods her head to my question.

"Good because I already made you some." I put the last toast on a plate and take the two plates in front of me to the kitchen table nodding at a chair to tell Annabeth to sit down.

"So, you can cook? Didn't really expect that. I was thinking you were more of the 'burn everything you try to heat' type of person." She had taken a bite of french toast and was munching on it quietly.

"Well you can't judge a person's skills by looking at them, now can you? For all you know I could have been a former world championship winner in cooking."

"I said you could cook, not that it was the worlds best food. Don't flatter yourself too much Jackson."

"Well that's your opinion, I personally believe I'm great at cooking and until I am proven otherwise I will keep this opinion of myself, thank you very much." Annabeth shakes her head in amusement.

"Wow, you're annoying."

"Again, your opinion, not mine." We ate the rest of our breakfast mostly in silence only making small comments every now an then. None of us mentions how we fell asleep on each other the night before. I didn't in fear of making this awkward and I had a feeling Annabeth shared my reasons.

"Well, I have to go now. I promised to meet Thalia for lunch before my afternoon class and I have to take a shower and change first. Thanks for breakfast."

Annabeth stood up to put her plate in the sink. As she turns her back to me I accidently drop my fork on the floor. The sound makes Annabeth jump and if she hadn't already sat down the plates she probably would have dropped them. I remember why we were watching a movie in the first place and can't help the worry that creep into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She turns to me and looks a bit scared before realising it's just me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired still so the sound made me think of an alarm clock waking me up." She throws in a little smile but it is way to tight to be genuine, and her eyes make it clear that she doesn't even believe her explanation. I don't want to ruin the nice breakfast we just had so I put a thin smile on my face and nod telling her I understand.

"Ok, well maybe you can sleep through lunch with Thalia." She gives me a grateful smile.

"Sure, she would just love that."

I put my plate in the sink as Annabeth walks to the kitchen door to leave. I follow her and when she reaches the door I can't help the words that come out of my mouth.

"You know you can talk to me right? If something like that happens again, or anything else for that matter. I'll help you with anything I can, even though you might not need it." I give her a shy smile thinking of the way she won yesterday.

Annabeth looks at me carefully with a hand on the door knob. "Thanks Percy. It means a lot."

Before she opens the door she seems to hesitate. Letting go of the handle Annabeth rushes back to me and give me a quick hug before leaving. I stay there for a moment slightly surprised by the sudden hug.

* * *

I spend most of the day studying for for the upcomming finals. I hate studying. Because of my dyslexia it makes reading hell and I probably would have stopped trying ages ago if it hadn't been for the fact that I actually like marine biology. I don't know what it is I have just always liked water and suddenly marine biology seemed like the way to go. I had to study like hell just to get into a school with the program I wanted. No one had been more surprised than me when I had gotten my acceptence letter. My mother had thrown a party and had practically been running around the house with joy for a week before she relaxed. It had made me really happy that she was so proud of me but when all you hear for a week is, "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you made it, congratulations!" and thae something about what she wanted to do about it or give me or what she was going to do when I left, you get kind of tired of it. I realise as I think about all this that I haven't really talked to my mom in a while. Me being me sees this as a great opportunity to take a break from studying and I take out my phone dialing my mother. She answeres on the third ring and practically breaks my eardrum when she screams, "Percy! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, nice to hear you to mom. No need to break my eardrums though."

"Sorry, I got a bit excited."

"No? really? I didn't notice." She laughs at this point.

"Well, when my oldest son has barely spoken to me in a few weeks I think I am allowed to show some excitement. How have you been honey?"

"Good, school is still a pain, but it could be worse. Jason has been really nice about letting me live with him, not that he is home all that much. Not that it has bothered me to much" My tone of voice must have tipped her of or something because she is quick to ask, "Ooh, Percy is there somehting you want to tell me?"

"Uhm, what do you mean? I was just bored and realised I haven't talked to my mom in a while. There wasn't anything specific that I wanted to say." I know it sounded stupid but I didn't really get what she was going on about.

"No percy, I mean is there a specific reason that it doesn't bother you that Jason isn't home as much. Because from what I remember you prefer being with other people to being alone."

"Oh well, I made friends with a neighbour when I moved in. There was a blackout and I didn't have a flashlight so she helped me light the way into my apartment."

"She?"

"Yes, that is the term used when talking about a woman." I say with a fake teacher voice. "Her name is Annabeth and she lives with Jason's sister across the hall. His sister is scary by the way."

"Sounds like you and Annabeth have been spending quite a bit of time together. Anything going on there?" her voice is very suggestive and I have to bite my cheek to keep from groaning in annoyance.

"Mooom, no! Don't even go there. She is just my friend. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Fine, if that's what you say." She is still using that annoying voice and this time I let my groan be heard loud and clear. My mother lets out a chuckle on the other end of the phone and I decide I should end this before she gets to into it.

"I have to go mom. I still have to study some more tonight."

"Ok, bye Percy. I love you! And keep me posted on Annabeth." I don't bother replying but let out another groan and hang up so I don't have to listen to her laugh on the other end.

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever with updates but I recently got a job that has been taking up all my time. I won't make any promises on when I am going to update because I literally have two days of during christmas and I'm not sure when i will have time to write.**

**Also would like to thank Luna-Cara for her review as it actually made me get my ass moving to finish this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and the favs!**

**Please leave a review, they make me very happy and motivates me to keep writing :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Annabeth**

"Annabeth! I need help it's an emergency!" Percy was yelling through my door. It was a saturday morning and I was hoping none of our neighbours were home. They would probably be worried about his frantic screams through my door. Fearing the worst I pull my door open to see him standing there looking like the orld is going to end. Before I can ask what's wrong he pushes past me into my apartment.

"You have to help me! If you don't I will die!" He was still really loud and seemed frantic about whatever was wrong.

"Percy, calm down and tell me what's wrong." He didn't seem to hear me as he was still pacing back and forth talking.

"Percy!" I try again, still no response. Having had enough I grab a pillow from the couch an throw it at him. It hits him straight in the face as he turns around to pace back towards me, and seem to momentarily stun him.

"What was that for?"

"You were panicking and didn't hear me so I figured it was a good way to get your head back in one place."

"Oh.." is all he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Now, what is this big emergency?"

"Emergency? Oh right! You have to help me." Percy is starting to go back into panic mode.

"That depends on what you need help with. If it is saving a fish or something, you're on your own."

"No it isn't a fish, but what do you have against them? Fishe are great! Anyways you have to help me find a christmas gift for my mom or she will kill me. I can't think of anything."

I stare at him for a second trying to decide if he is serious. He holds my gaze steadily with pleading eyes.

"Really? That's it? All that noise and stress over a christmas gift?"

"Don't take this lightly! I really need help. There is only a few days left until christmas and I don't have any idea what I should get her."

"Uhm, ok? I guess I can help you, but it will have to be today because I'm meeting my brother to exchange gifts with him tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, I can do it today." He got a hopeful look in his eyes that makes me want to laugh, and I have to bite my cheek not to let it out.

"Give me five minutes to get ready and we can go." Percy nods his head like a crazy puppy and rushes out the door urging me to hurry.

* * *

We are nearly at the mall by the time I actually think through this and realise that I have no idea what his mother wants and don't even know how I am supposed to help with this. When I pont this out to Percy though he shrugs and tells me to choose just about anything just so he can get this over with.

I sigh, "Percy you can't really expect me to choose a present for your mom when I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know her. You will probably have better luck choosing something yourself. She will most likely be happy no matter what it is as long as it's from you."

"Maybe, but it still has to be a proper present. If I choose something alone I will probably run into the first store I see and take the first thing I see. Not caring what it is. I am really bad at gifts."

I park my car in an open spot after looking for about five minutes. Judging from how full the parking space is I have a bad feeling about how full the mall is going to be. I hate pushing through big crowds of stressed shoppers and am happy about being done with my gifts for this year.

"Why did you wait so long to get her a gift anyways? This is going to be hell you know."

"Uhm.. I kind of forgot that christmas was coming closer until yesterday when someone at work pointed it out. I rushed to get gifts but couldn't find anything for my mom. I have everyone else covered though."

"And now you're dragging me out – who don't even know your mom – to help with this. You are such a seaweed-brain."

We make our way inside and as I feared it is packed. I sigh to show my frustration before we have even started.

"What's your mom's favorite store?"

"The book store probably. Or that candy store one the corner."

"Ok, so we know where to start. How about we do the bookstore first since that's closer." Percy nods and we make our way over to the store brimming with customers. After looking around for about half an hour Percy sighs in frustration.

"Can we please go somewhere that doesn't give me a headache."

"Sure, if there actually is a place like that in this nightmare." I answer dreading pushing my way out and through the mall. It takes about five minutes just to get out of the book store and another five minutes to get halfay to the candy store which seems to be our next goal. We pass a small jewlery store with less people and I tug on Percys arm to make him notice it. He nods his head before he is almost pushed over by a woman rushing past him. Fighting against the flow of people we reach the little store and I breathe a sigh of relief as I can stand without fear of being knocked to the ground.

"People looking for christmas presents are a nightmare! I swear half the people out there are just trying to kill me." I laugh at his remark and can't help but think how true it is as I watch a man push his way through the crowd.

"So, why did we stop here?" Percy asks.

"Well first of all I wanted to be able to stand and not pushed. Secondly I thought maybe your mom would like a piece of jewlery."

"Great! We can do two things at once and leave this hell hole." He starts looking at some rings to his right as I start with some earrings to my left.

"What kind of jewlery does she like?"

"Uhm.. I don't know. Haven't paid to much attention to it honestly. But anything blue should be okay." I roll my eyes at him

"That helped so much, thanks!" I say with fake cheeriness. But he doesn't seem to catch it.

I look around for a while until I see a gorgeus owl necklace. The owl is made of silver, about two centimeters big and has big green eyes. I must have been staring at it for a while because Percy comes over.

"Find anything good?"

"That depends. Does your mom like owls?" Percy glances at the necklace.

"No, not really."

I turn my head a bit and see a dolphin made of some kind of blue glass or stone.

"What about that dolphin? It's blue, and since it's a seacreature it is likely that you would pick it out."

Percy follows my gaze again, and brightens.

"Perfect, I can get that and be done with my gifts." While he is grinning like an idiot at the dolphin I sneak another glance at the owl. Percy doesn't notice as he makes his way over to the old lady behind the counter and asks if she can help him. They come back and as they are taking the dolphiin out of the glass monter I look around some more. When Percy has paid the lady she winks at him and grins making him blush slightly which I find rather weird.

"So have a thing for old ladies in jewlery shops now?" I ask as he draws closer.

"Always have, didn't you know?" he says smothly "Come on, let's get something to eat and leave."

I am curious about what she said but don't get a chance to ask as we are back in the stampede of people doing their last christmas shopping pushing our way to a café.

* * *

A couple hours later we are finally reach our building. Percy seems nervous when we walk up the stairs to our floor.

"You ok? You seem a little out of it." He has been acting like this since the jewlery store and I have to admit that I am a little worried he didn't like the dolphin I helped him pick out.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries. Thanks for helping me Annabeth." We reach our floor and I start looking for my keys. Percy is hovering behind me as I place my key in the door and turn it.

"Uhm.. Annabeth?" I turn to look at him, and he is holding a small box in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Well.. uhm.. I.. here" He mumbles and hands me the box. I look at him confused, but accept the box.

"What is this?"

"A.. Thank you for helping me?" He offers but makes it sound more like a question than a statement. I look down at the box again.

"You didn't have to Percy. I don't mind helping you"

"I know, but still."

"But I haven't gotten you anything."

"You don't have to. I just saw this and figured you wanted it so it was kind of an impuls. Therefore no need to return it. You can open it by the way"

I look at the box in my hands again and gently lift the lid. Inside is the owl necklace I was admiring in the jewlery store. The green eyes looking up at me.

"Oh my god, Percy! You really didn't have to do this."

"I know, you said that already. But it looked like you wanted it so much."

I know I have a large grin on my face now and I can't help it.

"Thank you so much!" I hug him tightly and can feel my stumach churning as I feel his arms wrap around me returning the hug. "I will get you something in return though and don't even bother arguing about it." I can practically feel his smile even though I can't see his face.

"Whatever you say wise girl." I am still grinning from the gift so instead I playfully punches him on the shoulder. I realise we are still hugging as I do it and so does he, because he gently lets me go. Percy is looking at the ground so I can't see his face clearly but he rubs his neck in a sign of nervousness and I am pretty sure his face is red. Deciding not to call him out on it thanks to the gift I just recived I open the door behind me to enter my apartment. Making a split-second decision I turn back to Percy.

"Hey, want me to make you dinner as thanks for the gift?"

He looks surprised for a second not understanding what brought on the sudden dinner invitation, but nods his head while a smile creeps on to his face. I open the door a little wider allowing him to enter and he walk past me making himself comfortable on the couch. Deciding it is a bit early for dinner we put on a movie. I look down as Percy puts in the movie and notice that I am still holding the box with the neckleace. Lifting it up I decide I want it on but struggle a bit with the clasp. Percy is walking back towards me and notices my struggle.

"Need some help with that?" As he reaches me I mangage to fasten it and let it hang against my throat.

"Nope, I got it covered."

"of course you do, you wouldn't need help with something that simple."

"Right you are, now shut up and let me watch." He simply shakes his head as he relaxes into the couch and we watch whatever it was that Percy put on in silence until I notice Percy has fallen asleep next to me. His head is lying back on the pillows and he is drooling slightly. I let him be as I make dinner, and when it is time to wake him up I can't resist throwing a pillow at him.

"Wake up sleepy head, dinner is ready." He looks at me with bleary eyes and as I turn back to the kitchen I turn my head with a smirk on my face.

"And stop drooling at my couch." This makes him react and he wipes his mouth before getting up. I laugh and return to the kitchen with him following.

* * *

**I apologize for this horrible chapter which was supposed to be up by christmas, and then I was going to make a christmas special with them celebrating christmas together but that didn't happen.. Will post a chapter on new years eve or january 1. Just have to write it first, and it depends on when I have a day off from work (stores are ridiculously busy during christmas/new year.) Also sorry for any mistakes, just wanted to upload this while it is still 2013.**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter with the worst ending yet. And thanks for any follows, reviews and favorites this has gotten!**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Percy**

"Hey Percy, you going to the Stolls New year's party this year?" Jason is lounging on the couch watching some crime show. I have just finished work for the day and barely even made it through the door before Jason starts talking about this years new years party. Every year since high school the Stolls have been throwing a new years party, and every year something happens. Last year the cops shut it down after someone broke into the neighbors backyard pool and filled it with foam. The year before someone was arrested for stealing a zebra from a zoo and bringing it to the party. And honestly that's not even the bad things that have happened before.

«I'm not sure if it is safe to go there, but yeah I think I'll go their parties are awesome anyways.»

«Well the hosts are insane so what else would you expect?»

«True, had a good christmas? Haven't seen you since you left for home with Thalia.»

«Yeah, it was nothing unusual. Everything was quiet until the end when mom and Thalia had a huge fight and I practically had to drag Thalia out so she wouldn't kill our mother.»

«Oh.. sounds like a bad ending for any holiday. Anyways I'm going to bed, see you later.»

«I'm staying with Piper until the party tomorrow, she lives closer so we can be lazy and leave later.»

«You, lazy? suuure, enjoy being _lazy_ with Piper.» Jason flushes scarlet and i laugh loudly as I enter my bedroom.

* * *

Even three blocks away I can see the lights from the warehouse the Stolls have declared theirs for the occasion. There is a guard there who is supposed to regulate the amount of people but it is clear that he simply doesn't care and have probably realized this is going to be one of those parties there is no point in trying to control. I nod at him as I walk inside and start looking around for my someone I know. The place is packed and it is barely nine. After looking around for a while I notice two guys by a private bar who look exactly the same. They notice me at the same time and wave me over enthusiastically.

«Percy! What's up man? Is this the party of the year of what?» The one on the left says, I'm guessing it's Connor because he is a little shorter than Travis.

«Hey guys, don't you say that about every party you throw?»

«Well every party we throw is better than the last one so of course we say that about them all!» This comes from Travis while Connor nods along. A pretty girl with black hair is standing by the other end of the bar. She notices me and the Stolls and gives Travis a look.

«Hey Travis, are you going to leave me all alone all night or what?» she yells over the music.

«No way Katie! Just getting some drinks and greeting our guests.» Travis walks behind the bar, grabs a couple glasses and some bottles of liquor before walking over to Katie. Connor simply shakes his head.

«He is so whipped. Hey Percy I heard you got something going on with some blonde. Care to share?» he says to me wiggling his eyebrows.

«Don't know where you heard that but there is nothing going on and even if there were I wouldn't share her.»

«Ooo so it is true then? What's her name?»

«Didn't say it was true and I'm sure there are other people here who would love to be bullied about their personal life other than me.»

«I'm not bullying, simply asking. And because you are so reluctant to share it has to be true. She wouldn't happen to have grey eyes now would she? Long legs maybe?» As far as I know Connor doesn't know Annabeth but there aren't a whole lot of girls grey eyes and blonde hair in this area so I can't help it when I ask; «how do you know that?»

Connor smiles knowingly at something behind me.

«Wild guess, but that girl over there has been sneaking glances at you and she happened to be blonde. Maybe I should go mess with her a little» I turn around to see Annabeth standing next to a really pretty girl and a buff dark guy. She catches my look and I automatically wave her over. As she starts making her way towards me I turn back to Travis.

«I would love to see you try to mess with her. She is scary if she wants to and way too smart to fall for anything you could ever come up with.»

«Is that a challenge?»

«No. It's a fact.»

A tap on my shoulder tells me Annabeth has reached us.

«Hey, didn't know you were coming here.» I say to her.

«Neither did I. Silena practically dragged me out here and threatened me that I have to stay until midnight or she will make my entire wardrobe pink.» Annabeth wrinkles her nose in disgust and I can't help but laugh. Connor chooses this time to introduce himself.

«Hey, I'm Connor master of this awesome party!» He sticks out a hand.

«I'm Annabeth. Have to tell you this party is pretty good, but you should have better security. And I'm sorry but I am not going to shake your hand because I can see that shock thing in your palm.» Connor looks down at his hand slightly surprised. I have to admit that I didn't see it myself but then again it's Annabeth.

«Well done. I have to go talk to some people, have whatever you want from this bar. It's private so whatever is here is free for the people we chose everyone else have to pay!» Connor smile mischievously before disappearing in the crowd leaving me and Annabeth alone.

«Want a drink?» I ask while walking behind the bar to look at the selection.

«Sure, what can you make?»

«Uhm.. not a whole lot. Want a beer?» I ask sheepishly as I pull out two beers from under the desk.

«Sure» I open both and hand one to Annabeth who immediately takes a couple of swigs. Not expecting that from her I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. She notices and opens her mouth to explain.

«I see Drew and I really don't feel like dealing with her, plus my mom kind of showed up out of nowhere during christmas and it didn't go very well. After that she has been trying to call me a lot, but I never answer. I mean, she disappears right after i'm born and then she suddenly expects me to accept her more than twenty years later. Anyways today I was kind of tired of my phone calling every hour so I answered and we had another fight. So today I feel like forgetting everything and this seems like a great opportunity.» Annabeth is getting angrier and angrier as she is speaking and by the end she looks really pissed.

«Well then, how about we talk about something else.»

«Sure, just give me a shot first to clear my head a little.» I shake my head a little and when I don't reach for the bottle Annabeth leans over the counter and grabs it herself. She picks up two shot glasses and place them on the counter pouring in the liquid.

«Care to join me?» She asks as she puts down the bottle again.

«I'm not too sure I should. I have to get home again at some point.»

«I dare you.» I'm not someone who backs down from a challenge so I sigh in frustration and reach for the glass. I look at Annabeth as I bring the glass to my lips. She is mimicking my movements and we keep eye contact for as long as possible before downing the shot. I shake my head a little at the burn in the back of my throat and put down the glass.

«I saw a pool table earlier, want a game?» I ask her. She nods her head in reply setting down her own glass. We make our way over to the pool table and play a few games before I give up.

«How on earth do you do that?» I ask. Annabeth is smiling happily as she has just won every game we have played. It could also have a little bit to do with the fact that she forced me to do a shot every time I lost but I refused unless she did to. But we weren't drunk, just very happily tipsy.

«It has to do with the angles of how you shoot the ball, and the fact that you suck at this game.»

«I do not! I am a very good player actually, you just can't see it.» I don't know why I even bother as we both know that I am clearly not good and she just kicked my ass. Annabeth laughs and comes over to my side of the table. We have been so rapt up i our game that I have completely forgotten that today is new years, so it surprises me when someone shouts, «one minute to new years!» A loud cheering starts up and I can't help but join in. A giant clock on the wall lights up with a countdown next to it. I don't see any of my other friends in the giant warehouse and realize that I have barely seen them all night because I have spent it with Annabeth.

«Seems like we are spending new years together.» I say and she looks at me with a sly smile.

«It seems so, my friends have ditched me anyways.»

«Oh, so I'm the second option?»

«Well, you are definitely not the first.» I pretend to pout and she laughs a little harder than usual, probably because of the alcohol. The crowd starts counting down loudly from fifteen. We join in but as they reach ten someone bumps into Annabeth so she falls forwards. She catches herself on me and by the time she straightens herself there are only eight seconds left. We look at each other, only inches apart.

My mushy brain registers how good she smells and how pretty she looks tonight. She open her mouth, probably to apologize, when someone bumps into me. I stumble a little and our faces end up on the same level. We look at each other and I can't help but look at her lips. Unconsciously I lean closer and, to my surprise, she does the same.

As the crowd reaches one on their countdown everyone cheers, but I don't hear it because my lips touch Annabeths at that exact moment. I kiss her softly and when she kisses me back my brain feels fuzzy, but I doubt it is from the alcohol. Somewhere behind me I can hear a voice, either Travis or Connor I can't tell at this point, say «HA! Said you two had something going on! You're welcome by the way!»

It was followed by a crowd of laughter but I didn't care because I was kissing Annabeth, and she was kissing me back. I don't know how long we stand there, the fuzz in my head doesn't really let me think, but when we finally pull apart I can't hold back a grin.

«Happy new years» I manage to push out. Annabeths eyes are sparkling and she has a pretty big grin herself, «Happy new years Percy.»

* * *

**I'm sorry I said this would be up on new years, but I got sick so I didn't get to write anything. Anyways here it is and even though I am not that happy with the start/middle part, the end was really fun to write. Will try to post more frequently but no promises on when next chapter comes. **

**I have also started a new story which I think I will post on saturday/sunday. Only have one chapter so far but I have a few ideas for it. Here is the current summary, any ideas to improve it will be appreciated. And what do you guys think of the idea?**

_**Percy does NOT belong in this lifetime. Waking up 150 years in the past is not what he wanted when he went to bed. There are no cars, phones, internet, anything really. Except the blonde who helps him. Will he get back to his own time, or is he stuck there forever?**_

**Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and adding to favorites!**

**Please leave a review, they make my day! :D**


End file.
